Pieces of Time
by LiL-Princess-Of-Death
Summary: Finding his father's journals, Sesshoumaru finds out something important that makes him very interested in a certain Miko.During their time together they start to develop feelings for each other.But what will happen when Inuyasha shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Thanks to my beta dark-phoenix-loves-kai! She did an amazing job!

Summary: Finding his father's journals, Sesshoumaru finds out something important that makes him very interested in a certain Miko. During their time together they start to develop feelings for each other. But what will happen when Inuyasha shows up? Will Kagome try to hide her feelings just so she doesn't hurt Inuyasha? Only time will tell.

Death is a word that we know and fear, but what exactly does it mean?

The end of life?

The end of time?

The end of hope?

Some see death as a messenger who is sent by God to take away a person's life. For many people, death is the worst thing of all.

Some people actually want to die or use death as a tool to achieve a certain goal.

Although this might sound odd, there is a solid logic behind it, but I have yet to figure it out which is why I still search for the answer.

While death plays a significant part in some peoples' goals, it's not always the best. Some find this out the hard way.

Sesshoumaru was familiar with death and what it meant but he did not posses a deep understanding. He rubbed his tired, sore eyes with his left hand, his claws softly scraping against the sensitive skin.

All his time was devoted to reading all of his father's journals that he had found in a hiding space in his library.

Closing the journal that was in front of him, he pushed it aside and let out a low growl. This was the seventh journal that he had read through and he still found nothing useful in it just like the previous twelve.

There were still about twenty of them to go through. Maybe even more. He glanced at them with his ember eyes and inwardly sighed. Most of them were just events that happened while his father was ruler. Some were of techniques that his father had learned or inquired about, but had never gotten the chance to practice them.

Of course Sesshoumaru had planned to save those journals and study the techniques that his father had never got to master.

Other journals were mostly focused on different kinds of demons, weapons and artifacts, and uses for magic.

Some had thoughts, questions, and quotes, much like the one the Lord of the West had pushed aside along with so many others he had already read.

Many thoughts were running through Sesshoumaru's head as he read his father's journals.

'Why had father never told me of these journals? Or about the secret passage way throughout the estate?'

Sesshoumaru thought as he grabbed the journal which had a drawn out map in it. Each page had shown a different passage way leading in and out of every room in the castle.

Even the servant's quarters had passage ways.

The grounds of the mansion and the whole Western Lands were revealed to have passage ways also.

As Sesshoumaru flipped through each and every page of the journal, he read all the side notes his father had left.

One the first page written in neat handwriting, it read, "If the castle was to ever be attacked, I shall know of all the ways out, so that my family and I will be safe."

Flipping through a couple more pages, Sesshoumaru read another note.

"If these exits and entrances were ever to fall into the wrong hands, the Land of the West will be no more. I must make sure that no wrong hands are not to stumble upon my maps."

'So father was the one to make the map. How interesting.' Sesshoumaru's ember eyes read the words with a cool stare. Not really caring about the rest of the notes, Sesshoumaru flipped to the last page in the journal.

"Some passageways have a set of traps in them."

"Traps?" Sesshoumaru said aloud while raising a slim silver eyebrow. After analyzing said page, he found that there was nothing else written on it.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to shut the last book he would read today, he felt something between his long clawed fingers.

"So it would seem as if this was not the last page."

Seeing as it was stuck together for some reason, the demon lord stuck one of his well-maintained nails in between where he felt the paper separate.

As Sesshoumaru carefully separated the pages he was shocked to see a detailed picture of some of the passageways where the traps were hidden.

Running a finger over the detailed drawing which showed the entrance in the master bedroom was behind the bed, the Lord of the West silently mused that he had never noticed it before.

The passage way led to the master bath next door. That entrance was in the hot spring.

"It is not possible for the entrance to be in the spring. I might have to take a look at it." Looking under the picture Sesshoumaru read the inscription.

"If someone should ever come across any passage ways, they would surly die without the knowledge to surpass the many traps I have placed within them, however, if someone should ever surpass my many traps then it will be the end of the Western Lands. I, Inutaisho, am the only one from the land of the West who knows about these. Not even my own mate knows and unless something happens, she never will."

"So not even mother knows? Interesting." Sesshomaru smirked. He obviously had a lot more reading to do.

The sun rose high up in the sky, giving warmth to the villages covered in morning dew and frost. The days were getting colder and the leaves were turning from an emerald green to warm shades of red and gold. They carpeted the forest floor in various shades of color.

As the seasons kept on passing, Inuyahsa and the gang were still not come even close to killing Naraku, or getting the rest of the sacred jewel shards.

As time passed, everyone knew that Naraku was only getting stronger and obtaining more jewel shards.

Kagome looked around at her odd "family". She smiled to herself as she thought of all they had been through in the past three years. Memories flooded her mind, some good some bad. Her smile slowly faded. Naraku had wronged all of them and he needed to be destroyed. Kagome's hand tightened around her bow, her knuckles turning white.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Do you sense any jewel shards?" Looking over his shoulder at Kagome, he watched as she closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.

As the months went by, she had began training with Kaede and Sango, working on her fighting skills as well as her miko skills. She was getting alot stronger and her fighting skills were getting better; her miko skills improving greatly.

Kagome was now able to search within a 2 mile radius for a Shikon shard. Her healing ability and barrier ability have also been progressing.

The black haired girl didn't need protection from the other because now she could handle herself.

Searching around her she didn't feel anything.

"No, I don't feel anything." Letting out a sigh that she didn't know she was holding, she looked at Inuyasha.

"Keh, lets keeping walking. I want to destroy Naraku sometime within my life time." Inuyasha said as he began to pick up the pace.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should take a break. We have been walking since early morning. I think we would all be glad to take a break and maybe get a snack from one of the villages we're passing." Miroku said while wiping sweat that began to conjure on his brow as he looked at the dog demon in front of him.

"A snack does sound nice," Sango agreed while looking at Kirara on her shoulder, who nodded her fluffy head in agreement.

"Do you think we can have some of the rice balls you made, Kagome?" Shippo asked looking up at his adopted mother figure.

"Why yes we can, Shippo." Kagome smiled at the small fox.

"Rice balls sounds good!" Miroku exclaimed.

"No, we are not stopping we need to find more jewel shards!"

"Inuyasha it's only a short break. We could all use some rest. I'll make you some ramen if you would like." Kagomes voice was chipper as she saw the small twitch in Inuyashas lips.

"Whatever!" He said as he turned back to the front, allowing a small smile to grace his face.

Smiling to herself she already knew that today was going to be a long and hard day, but she was happy that she got to spend it with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Thanks to my beta dark-phoenix-loves-kai! She did an amazing job! And thanks for the reviews!

Summary: Finding his father's journals, Sesshoumaru finds out something important that makes him very interested in a certain Miko. During their time together they start to develop feelings for each other. But what will happen when Inuyasha shows up? Will Kagome try to hide her feelings just so she doesn't hurt Inuyasha? Only time will tell.

* * *

><p>"<em>What is love?" <em>

_"It is one of the most difficult questions for mankind. Centuries have passed by and humans and demons still ponder on what love is. Some say it bonds and connects them in a unified link of trust, intimacy and interdependence. It enhances the relationship and comforts the soul."_

_"Love is patient." 89_

_"Love is kind."_

_"It has no envy, nor does it boasts and it is proud. It rejoices over the evil in the world and it is the truth seeker."_

Sesshoumaru re-read the sentence and inwardly scoffed.

As if love could really rejoice over the evil in the world! Now that was something that the demon lord could laugh at.

Love only made you weak and useless. Love was nothing but a fake need for someone or something.

Looking back down, Sesshoumaru read what else his father decided to write down about the fake feeling of love.

_"Love protects preserves and hopes for the positive aspect of life."_

"Love protects nothing. Look at all the humans and demons dying right now." Sesshoumaru spoke to himself.

_"It comforts the soul"_

_"Look at the relationship between a mother and a child. The mother loves the child unconditionally and it cannot be measured at all."_

Flipping to the last page of the book Sesshoumaru continued to read on.

_"A different dimension can be attained between any relationships with the magic of love. Love can be created. You just need to focus on the goodness of the other person. If this can be done easily, then you can also love easily. However, at times the very existence of love is questioned. Some say it is false and meaningless."_

_"The history of our world has witnessed many such events. There has been hatred between brothers, parents and children. Sibling rivalry, parents failing their children and mates have failed each other. Friends have betrayed one another, and sons have killed their parents for the throne, the list goes on." _

Yes mates do fail each other. If there was anything his father should have been writing about it was most certainly not about love.

From Sesshoumarus knowledge it would have seemed as if his father had failed as a mate to his mother and as a father.

Closing the book and pushing it aside, Sesshoumaru let out a growl of frustration. Most of these books were teaching him nothing and he was wasting his time on them.

He at least thought that some of these books would possess the secrets to obtain Tessaiga, but in his search so far the silver haired man has come up with nothing but useless information on love and quotes that he would never need in his life time.

Rubbing the crease between his nose, Sesshoumaru got out of his chair and walked out of his study to clear his mind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Oh Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled at seeing his Lord emerge from his study for the first time in two days.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked walking past the green toad in the hallway.

"I was worried that something had happened to you in there. Rin has been bothering me, asking when you were going to come out." Jaken complained as he walked behind his mighty lord.

"What did you tell her?"

Without so much as a glance to Jaken, Sesshomaru began walking down the long corridor; making his way to the dining hall on the first floor.

"I told her that I didn't know and to stop asking me."

"Where is Rin now, Jaken?" Even though Sesshoumaru knew where she was he wanted to know if Jaken did considering the toad lost her on many occasions.

"I do not know my Lord, last time I saw her she was outside picking flowers from the gardens; such a useless child." The green toad remarked shaking his head.

"Jaken you are dismissed." Not even looking at Jaken Sesshoumaru continued walking.

"B-but my Lord!" Jaken stammered as he stood in the middle of the long corridor gaping at his Lord.

"Do not make me repeat myself again Jaken." Sesshomaru sent a glare at the annoying toad behind.

Seeing the look that Sesshoumaru gave him Jaken let out a small yelp ."I'm…I-I'm s-sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, I will not disrespect you're wishes ever again my lord!" Jaken bowed down low before scurrying away for his life.

* * *

><p>The sky was clear and the sun was shining down on the Inu group as they walked across the plans of the feudal era searching for jewel shards.<p>

"Inuyasha we have been walking nonstop since this morning. I think it's time that we take a break." Kagome said as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

Even though winter was coming it still took a lot of energy walking from sunrise to sunset. Maybe Inuyasha's body could take it, but hers just couldn't and by the looks of Miroku and Sango, they weren't any better off than she was.

"Kagome, we need to keep traveling if we ever want to defeat Naraku." Inuyasha said as he looked at them over his shoulder.

He knew they were tired and hungry but they needed to keep going before Naraku found the rest of the jewel shards.

"Inuyasha, we're tired and hungry. Our bodies can't take all this walking without any rest." Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha.

"There's a village not far from here," Miroku exclaimed. "If we keep heading west we should be there in no time."

"No, we are not going anywhere near the western borders." Inuyasha replied as he stopped short almost making Kagome run into him.

"Inuyasha we've traveled everywhere else searching for jewel shards and we haven't found anything." Kagome replied looking at the half demon. She hadn't sensed a jewel shard in almost a week and she was starting to become worried.

Seeing as how Inuyasha was so reluctant the jewel shard detective continued. "We haven't found anything in any of the other lands, so our best bet is to look in the west for something."

"No we cannot and will not go into Sesshoumarus lands!" Inuyasha barked

"And why can't we? We would only be looking for jewel shards and isn't that what you want to find Inuyasha?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips, obviously awaiting an answer.

"Kagome, you don't understand-" Inuyasha started only to be interrupted.

"What don't I understand?"

"I was just about to tell you before you interrupted me, wench!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"You shouldn't have said that, Inuyasha." Shippo said as he shook his head while perched on Miroku's shoulder. Shippo smiled as Inuyasha glared at him.

Before Inuyasha got a chance to look back at Kagome she had already begun to say those evil and hated words.

"Sit boy!" Screamed Kagome as she stomped her foot on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pieces of Time**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Thanks to my beta kitana411! She did an amazing freaking job!**

**Summary: Finding his father's journals, Sesshoumaru finds out something important that makes him very interested in a certain Miko. During their time together they start to develop feelings for each other. But what will happen when Inuyasha shows up?**

* * *

><p><em>"Aghhh!" The half demon screamed as his face met dirt multiple times while Kagome repeated the words of subjugation. "Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT! SIIITTT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her hands were clenched into fists. <em>

_"Never a dull day with these two now is it?" Miroku chuckled putting his arm around Sangos waist, pulling her close._

_"If you want to keep your arm then I suggest you move it, monk." The demon slayer said while shooting a glare in his direction. Miroku knew enough to back off._

_"I'm sorry my dear Sango, I just can't help myself when it comes to a pretty women like yourself._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah I've heard it all before, from you, Miroku." Sango said as she watched the white haired half demon climb out of the hole that he put himself in. The look on his face told everyone that he was mad._

_"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at Kagome_

_"Don't call me wench. I have a name Inuyasha." Inuyasha could see the anger coming off of her and he knew better than to push her any father._

_Dusting himself off Inuyasha continued the conversation they were having earlier._

_"Like I was saying before someone interrupted me," He said as he glanced at Kagome, "We can't go on Sesshoumarus lands. He would kill us." _

_"But if we tell him why we're on his lands won't he allow it?" Kagome said _

_"What are you trying to do? Set some sort of agreement with that bastard? Are you crazy Kagome? Once he sees that you're on his lands he won't hesitate to kill you."_

_"Well you don't know that, Inuyasha! He might not even notice that we're even there." The black haired girl replied as she began to walk towards the village that Miroku mentioned earlier._

_Inuyasha looked at her as she walked away._

_"Fine if you want to get killed then be my guest, but don't come haunting me once he kills you!" He barked out as he started to walk also, putting his hands inside the sleeves of his fire rat robe._

_He knew that this was a bad idea. No, scratch that. It was a HORRIBLE idea. Taking a whiff of the blowing wind he couldn't smell his brother anywhere near, but that did little to calm the uneasiness he felt._

* * *

><p><em>"Power is a measurement of an entity's ability to control its environment, including the behavior of other entities. The term authority is often used for power perceived as legitimate by the social structure. "<em>

"_Power can be seen as evil or unjust, but the exercise of power is accepted as endemic to humans and demons as social beings."_

"Humans are not social beings; they are worthless and show nothing of power" Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he continued to read his father's absurd notions on how human were social beings. Sesshoumaru could not believe his father's fidelity to humans. It was a disgrace to the Inu name.

"_Because power operates both relationally and reciprocally, we speak of the balance of power between parties to a relationship: all parties to all relationships have some power. "_

"Only the male should have power in a relationship, the woman should be obedient."

_"The examination of power that I think concerns itself with discovering and describing the relative strengths are equal or unequal, stable or subject to recurring change, I find myself believing that power appears as a process...hmph."_

Shutting the boring book of utterly useless information and quite a waste of time reminded Sesshomaru why he never read books and obtained information through Jaken. He set it down and shut his eyes to stop the oncoming headache.

After resting a moment, he opened his golden eyes to the pile of books stacked upon the other side of his desk that he meant to read.

Talking to himself he began to stand, "Hmm, I need to take a break."

Rising from his rather comfortably large chair, he walked around his desk, grabbing a book balanced precariously on the stacked books. He then proceeded to exit the room and down the long hallway to a door leading to a garden.

Taking a well-needed break would be good for him; clearing his mind and maybe even ridding himself of some unwanted nuisances.

* * *

><p>"Kagome," Shippo shifted his weight on Miroku's shoulder to look at Kagome. "Maybe Inuyasha is right about not traveling on Sesshomaru's lands."<p>

"Inuyasha," Miroku said to the white-haired hanyou. "Wouldn't Sesshomaru be able to tell if there was a shard on his lands by the immense power?"

"I can't sense the shards so I don't think Sesshoumaru would be able to either," Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest grudgingly admitting, "but it might only be because I'm a hanyou."

Stroking his chin, Miroku turned his head to the young kitsune on his shoulder. "What about you Shippo? Can you sense them at all?"

"No," Shippo shook his head. "I can't but that might be because I'm not as strong as Sesshoumaru is."

"Sesshoumaru actually might only be able to sense a shard if a demon has them," Sango chimed in helpfully.

"What do you mean Sango?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, Inuyasha can tell when there's a strong aura, correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha replied looking at Sango.

"Well, Sesshomaru might be able to do the same even if he is powerful." Sango thought aloud. "I think demons can sense tainted shards since it calls them towards it."

"Hmph, it only works if the demons are weak willed and easily over powered," claimed the half demon as he sniffed the air seeing if anything was coming, but there was nothing.

As they continued westward, Inuyasha sensed an unforeseen danger lurking ahead.


End file.
